Sky Redux
by Lovely Hill
Summary: It was the dumbest mission of his life, something no seasoned warrior should be requested to do. Zet'mani complied though, and before he knew it, a simple cloth delivery to Silvermoon led him on a path he didn't know he was ready to walk. TrollXBlood Elf. Rating subject to change.


**Sky Redux**

**Chapter One: There's a Raptor Tied to a Mailbox in Silvermoon**

* * *

Zet'mani was a fierce Troll, shy of seven feet tall, all muscle, and decorated in piercings. He oozed a casual confidence he could easily match with his battle axe. So why was it he was given the most ridiculous mission of his life as a warrior?

"Ya want me to take cloth to Silvahmoon?" he asked once more just to make sure Zargug, his superior officer, hadn't misspoken.

"Yes." The dark green Orc said, no trace of jest written on his grave face.

"Why?"

"They're our allies too, and they know their way around fabric. We need those enchanted bandages they make and cloth armor for our casters."

"But why me?"

"You're technically on injured leave, so instead of getting sitting around, I want you to do something. It can be a small vacation. You could even stay there for a bit if you wanted to get away, see some new scenery."

"Okay, one, I haven't been sittin' around. I be training hard, tryin' ta get ready ta go to Northrend again, like a warrior should. And two, who in dere right mind would wanna stay in that stuffy city for more den a few hours?"

The old Orc nodded slowly. "I know, Zet'mani. I know. But you're still not allowed to go back into battle, so please, do this small gesture and I'll ensure you get transferred to Agmar's Hammer as soon as I can."

The Troll narrowed his eyes at the Orc. "Everybody else turned dis down, didn't dey?"

"You're the last person I've got that can do it." So blunt.

"Okay, I do dis for ya, but ya gotta get me back in da action."

"Deal."

* * *

Within a few hours, the Troll found himself in the Cleft of Shadow where a novice mage was casting a portal. He didn't know why they had a fresh faced teen do it. He could land anywhere if it was cast wrong, even hundreds of feet in the sky. Even Lak'tak, his trusted raptor, felt uneasy. She whimpered and Zet'mani stroked her neck in reassurance. Bundles of cloth where attached to her saddle where he would have usually sat.

"_Shouldn't you use a more subtle mount? We have some horses, it'll blend in more." Zargug asked as soon as Zet'mani led Lak'tak behind him._

"_No, she be my most trusted companion. Where I go, she go." _

"_You're gonna scare the locals."_

"_Good." Zet'mani smiled and Zargug shook his head, the faint trace of a grin on his lips._

"_You'll be meeting with a man named Areus Lightblade. He's a good friend of mine, so be respectful."_

"_Sure ting."_

"_Just make sure your raptor doesn't eat anyone, okay? Bad for Horde relations."_

Zet'mani still smirked at the conversation. Lak'tak would be the icing on the cake. She'd never hurt anyone, but they don't have to know that. If he was being forced to go to Silvermoon, he might as well have fun with it.

"So good ol' Zargug has you on some stupid mission?" A familiar voice bellowed.

Zet'mani turned to find Gar'tuk, an old friend, walking towards him.

"My brotha, you have no idea." Zet'mani embraced the Orc. "It's been too long since I last seen ya. How did ya know I be here?"

"Zargug told me. I just got back. Things in Northrend are getting crazy."

"I wanna get back to it. I'm tired of being grounded here."

"Yeah, by the looks of it, you're getting fat too," Gar'tuk said with such confidence, Zet'mani was taken aback.

"What nonsense you be speakin, mon?" Zet'mani did _not_ spend weeks training just to be called fat.

"I'm kidding," Gar'tuk smiled and patted the Troll's shoulder. "Relax, brother."

"Portal's done." The young Troll mage said, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Any chance ya wanna come wit me?" Zet'mani asked.

"None at all." They both chuckled.

"Figured. Well, I guess I be seeing ya soon. I don't plan on stayin' long. We gonna catch up when I get back."

"Have fun." Gar'tuk smiled and Zet'mani rolled his eyes and walked through the portal, Lak'tak following behind.

* * *

When the white glow of the portal faded, Zet'mani found himself in very unfamiliar territory. Everything was red and gold, clean, and cool. He had gotten used to the sweltering heat of Durotar. He already missed the taste of dust.

The mage hadn't ported him in the sky, thank the Loa. But she had missed the mark, as he was outside Silvermoon, not in it as intended. The Troll shrugged; novices have to learn somehow.

Unfortunately, he would have to find his way to the Royal Exchange, which meant he probably had to ask for directions. So much for trying to avoid the locals as much as possible.

"Well Lak'tak, no use standin' here like fools." Zet'mani rubbed her cold skin and walked to the gates.

He didn't get far before Lak'tak started pulling at her reins, getting his attention. She used her head to nudge him off to the side of the road where a lone Blood Elf girl sat under a tree, a thick book in hand. From what he could see, she had pale hair, almost white and slightly tanned skin, just barely sun kissed. Well he'd have to talk to someone eventually.

"Aye, mon!" he called, starting to walk her way. She peered up, and he noticed her eyes were pale green, almost milky in appearance.

"Hello?" She called out.

"I be right here," Zet'mani said, waving his large hands a few feet away.

Before the girl could react, a cat like thing pounced at the Troll, growling. It was roughly the size of a large boar and had pointed fangs.

"No no, Keyara, stop," the Blood Elf said, holding her hand out. "Come here."

The creature backed down, but remained vigilant; it's golden orange fur on end. It walked to the girl and placed its muzzle on her outstretched hand. When the girl felt the creature touch her palm, she rubbed the animal with much affection.

Zet'mani realized she must be blind.

"Sorry, mon. I woulda been more careful had I known ya couldn't see," he said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay," the girl said, looking up to where his general location was. "I'm assuming you're lost?"

"Not really. I be looking for da Royal Exchange. My mage didn't set the portal right."

The girl smiled and closed her book. "I can show you."

"Uh," Zet'mani started, not wanting to sound rude. "How ya gonna-"

"I've lived here my entire life, I know my way around. Besides, Keyara helps me too." The creature purred and rubbed its cheek on her shoulder.

"Okay, if ya say so." Zet'mani didn't need to hear more.

"I'm Sea'lalia." She stood, her full height barely reaching his shoulder, but he was still hunched over. He must have been more than a few heads taller than her. She held out a hand. Ah, the strange custom Elves and Humans alike had.

"Zet'mani. Nice to meet ya, Seh'lalia." He knew he messed it up. "Sorry, but ya name be hard to say." He grasped her hand, rather clumsily.

"That's pretty good. Better than most non elves." She smiled but gasped once she felt how different his hand was to hers. He tensed up immediately.

"Sorry, I just never met a Troll before." Sea'lalia said, probably sensing his discomfort. She ran her fingers over his hand. "You can say no, because I know how strange it's going to sound… but, can I touch your face?"

Zet'mani didn't even know how to respond. "Uh," he began.

"Sorry, I know it's odd." Sea'lalia smiled sheepishly. "I just… I see with my hands."

"Ah." Zet'mani understood, and before he'd regret it, he said "Sure den."

He stood perfectly still as she ran her nimble fingers over his face. Her touch was gentle, her fingers delicate and warm. He felt her trace the lines of his face, deep set eyes, strong brow, prominent nose, and the ring that went through it. She moves to his tusks, large and curved upward, also decorated with metal rings, ornately engraved with tribal patterns. She moved to his ears, which were larger than hers, and contained several piercings. His hair was long, dark blue, and mostly straight but had several braids sporadically placed. He saw her face light up with interest at every little detail she felt. It was almost relaxing, but when her hands moved to his collar bone, he flinched.

"I'm so sorry, I got carried away." The elf stopped as soon as she felt his body language change.

"No, ya be okay." Zet'mani coughed and shifted.

It wasn't that he was particularly self-conscious. He was rather good looking amongst Trolls, something he could get cocky about at times. But Sea'lalia was no Troll, and he felt like he was being dissected under her hands, like he was being seen through for the first time. He knew he must have looked monstrous to her. It was strangely unsettling.

"I've read descriptions of Trolls before and only had my imagination to work off of. You look nothing like I thought you would." Sea'lalia said quietly.

"Oh?"

"That's not a bad thing at all though," she said as she smiled. "Are you really blue? Like the sky?" She tilted her head.

"I be a bit darker den da sky, but not as dark as de sea." Elves were confusing.

Sea'lalia laughed quietly. "Well, it's not like colors mean anything to me, anyway."

A pregnant pause filled the air before Zet'mani realized something.

"I don't mean ta sound ignorant, but how do ya read?" He was genuinely curious.

"Oh, the humans developed a reading alphabet for blind people. The elves learned it when we were still allied with them." She brought up the book she had set down and opened it.

The pages were made of thick paper, and seemingly blank. But when Zet'mani took a closer look, he saw the pages had little bumps patterned in strange formations.

"Ya can read dis?"

Sea'lalia laughed. "Yes, each little cluster is a letter."

"Dat be the strangest ting I seen dis year."

"A few of our scholars here are trying to come up with a Orcish version."

It was Zet'mani's turn to laugh, deep and thunderous. Sea'lalia visibly jumped.

"Sorry, mon. I didn't mean ta scare ya, but lots of Orcs barely know how ta read."

Sea'lalia giggled. "Now that's not very nice."

Zet'mani smirked.

"Well, we better get going." She gathered her things. "Keyara, lead the way to the Royal Exchange."

Obedient and sure, the cat-wolf creature pounced ahead while Sea'lalia followed closely, the Troll and his raptor right behind them.

* * *

Sea'lalia didn't lie when she said she knew her way around the city. She described well known buildings as they were near them, their histories and importance. She spoke about places she used to get lost around when she was a child, places she used to go to with her family. Zet'mani could see the beauty in Silvermoon, with their grand, alabaster structures, golden leaved plants and clean streets. It wasn't something he was entirely comfortable being around, seeing as he grew up enjoying nature in its purest form, but from a technical standpoint, the Elven capitol was a marvel.

Of course, he noticed various locals gaping at him and his raptor. Sea'lalia was unfazed, though he figured she just didn't know how it felt to be stared at.

Before long, he had stepped into the Royal Exchange where he finally found some familiar faces. He didn't recognize anyone in particular, but seeing a few Orcs, Tauren and Trolls was enough for him to feel slightly more at ease.

"The Royal Exchange!" Sea'lalia said, gesturing around her. "This is mostly where we handle our relationships with our allies. An embassy is over there," she pointed to a large building with a grand stairway leading to it. Well, she pointed slightly away from it, but Zet'mani knew where she had intended to go. "Since a lot of our trade goes through this district, it made sense to make it the hub for our allies. I never asked, who are you meeting here?"

"Oh, uh, Areus Lightblade."

"Really?" Sea'lalia's face brightened up immensely.

"Ya know him?"

"Yes, actually. He was a good friend of my mother's. They used to work together. I haven't spoken with him for a while. It'll be nice to see him again!"

Zet'mani smiled at her enthusiasm.

They approached a large building, and Zet'mani could immediately feel the magic pulsing from within, more than usual in the arcane drenched city. Before they even made it to the top, an older looking Elf walked out.

"You must be Zargug's delivery boy!" The man said, a jovial look on his face.

"You must be Areus Lightblade, I take it?" Zet'mani replied, ignoring the delivery boy part.

"Well look at you, you'd think they'd have a guy as strong as you fighting instead of running petty errands."

Zet'mani liked him already.

"Zargug's got strange priorities." Zet'mani grinned.

"Good man, that Zargug. He saved my life in Outland. I could never-" Areus stepped aside when he caught eye of Sea'lalia behind the massive raptor. "Little Lalia? What a surprise! Why didn't you say anything?" He walked right up to her and hugged her.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

Areus laughed, "well today is a treat indeed! How do you two know each other?"

Zet'mani glanced at Sea'lalia who only shrugged. "I met him outside just now."

"Well, that's good! How's Rania? Antimony?"

"Rania just came back from Dalaran and," Sea'lalia paused, her eyes flickering for a moment, "and I don't know where Antimony is. Last time he wrote to me, he was in an Argent Crusade camp set up near Icecrown."

Areus nodded, concern flooding his eyes. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I know." Sea'lalia plastered a strained smile on her face, but Zet'mani knew she wasn't so sure herself.

The older Elf coughed. "Well, let's get this cloth inside, shall we?"

* * *

They were done loading within several minutes.

"Lalia, remember, if you need anything you can always come to me. You and Rania."

"I know. Thank you so much, Areus." She hugged him once more, and he smiled gently.

"Zet'mani, would you do me a favor and take her home?"

"Do ya tink dats a good idea? She don't know me too well. You don't know me too well." Zet'mani said, a little flustered. For a race that was so uppity, Areus was overly trusting.

"Zargug trusts you, it seems. And I trust Zargug, ergo, I trust you too. I just don't want her getting hurt."

"I can handle myself, you know." Sea'lalia said, her voice not masking the irritation.

"I know you can, but still."

"I don't want to bother him."

"It be okay." Zet'mani said. He enjoyed her company, after all. Sea'lalia showered him with more genuine interest than he's ever felt. It was nice to feel completely fascinating.

"Well, it's settled!" Areus grinned. "You come back soon, okay Lalia?"

"Um, sure," she said as she smiled a little. Despite any embarrassment she felt, her smile was one of warmth.

As the pair walked down the stairs, Zet'mani asked, "how did your motha know him?"

"She used to be a tailor. A really good one, at that."

"Used to be?"

"She's passed away. My father too, and my older brother, all in the Third War." Sea'lalia said with quiet tones.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta bring up painful memories." Zet'mani knew what it was like to lose a parent. It hurt, let alone losing both and a sibling.

"No it's fine." She smiled, but pain still peered through her eyes.

Desperate for a subject change, he said "here, do ya wanna ride Lak'tak?" He noticed how cautiously she walked around, trying to avoid any unseen obstacles. It must get tiring.

"Your raptor?" She said, the unease showing in her voice.

"She be gentler than a boa constrictor." Zet'mani assured.

"Um…" Sea'lalia bit her lip before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

The Troll helped her into Lak'tak's saddle, lifting up the small Elf with ease. He smirked to himself; he could swear he has handled weapons heavier than her.

"Dere, dere girl. You be okay," he cooed as he rubbed the raptor's neck.

"This is… very different." Sea'lalia said once she was secure in the saddle.

"Ya get used to it." Zet'mani pulled at Lak'tak's reigns, and followed Keyara who seemed to know where to go. "Hey, do ya mind if I call ya Lalia too? Be easier ta say. You Elves wit your complex language."

Sea'lalia laughed, and Zet'mani felt relief wash over him when he saw the brightness in her face return.

"You can call me whatever you want."

The sun was getting close to setting by the time Keyara stopped and pawed at the door to a small house wedged between two larger houses. It looked like all the buildings in the area were closely put together with some taller structures a little further down the road.

"Here we go," Zet'mani said as he pulled Sea'lalia down. "Well, I be off now. If I follow de road back, I can find da inn, yes?"

"Well, you could come in if you want. You must be hungry."

Zet'mani tilted his head. Was everyone in Silvermoon this trusting? Or stupid?

"I don't tink dat be a good idea. I'd have ta leave Lak'tak out here and she probably scare da locals."

"Well, she's not gonna run off, is she?" Sea'lalia fumbled around her satchel.

"No, she won't." Zet'mani thought about it for a moment. He certainly was hungry. "I guess a few minutes can't hurt. Where should I tie Lak'tak?"

"The mailbox, I guess?" She found her keys and was opening the door.

Zet'mani lead his raptor to the mailbox where he tied the reins loosely, giving his companion enough room to comfortably move around. "I be back soon, okay girl?"

Lak'tak screeched softly and nuzzled Zet'mani gently.

He followed Sea'lalia into her house. It was small, cozy, but the scent of flowers hit him instantly. Around her house where vases filled with flowers, as well as several potted plants.

"I see ya like da flora." Zet'mani said.

"I love the smell." Sea'lalia shut the door. "Here, take a seat. I'll get some tea ready. Wait, do you like tea?"

"Tea be fine wit me."

She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen that was opposite to the front door. Zet'mani stood uneasily for a bit, but before he had a chance to sit down, he heard a shriek outside.

"Why is a raptor tied to the mailbox?" He heard a feminine voice call.

"I don't know." A male voice responded.

Pounding at the door quickly followed.

"Lalia! Sea'lalia, it Lyrania. Are you home? Dammit, Mikael picklock the door."

"I'm not going to break into your sister's house."

"Do. It."

Zet'mani began to back away from the door once he heard the tail tell sounds of lock picking. Sea'lalia emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh no…" she said.

"Wha-" before he had a chance to say anything, the door burst open revealing a Blood Elf with pale skin and the blackest hair Zet'mani ever saw.

"Sea'lalia, what on earth is going ah!" The woman shrieked when her eyes fell on the Troll, and her hands started glowing blue as the sound of arcane magic began to fill the air.

Zet'mani had been hit with enough frostbolts before to know what one sounded like charging. They flash froze the skin, causing it to peel off in icy chunks while dropping the body's temperature significantly within seconds. He braced himself, knowing he was going to be miserable for the next few hours, especially since he hadn't bothered putting on his armor. He was wearing a simple harness and loincloth. He'd feel the full impact, surely.

He heard the spell release, but the chill never came. He looked up from behind the shield he made with his arms and found himself in a light bubble. He glanced at the man behind the black haired woman, who only shook his head in his hands. He could pass for being human if it wasn't for the slightly grey skin and glowing eyes. He brought his attention to Sea'lalia, who had fading rivulets of golden light emanating from her palms. He supposed she really could take care of herself and was rather impressed with her reflexes.

"Rania!" Sea'lalia screamed at the other Elf. "Why would you attack him?"

"I'm sorry! It was instinct. The raptor and the mailbox and the Troll. It was so confusing!" The woman looked frazzled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Troll, I really am."

Zet'mani didn't know what to say. "It be okay?"

"Lalia, dear, who is this?" Lyrania said, attempting to put a smile on her face.

"This is Zet'mani. He had a mission to deliver cloth to Areus, and Areus told him to walk me home. Nice of him, right?" Sea'lalia attempted to sound casual, but it failed. "Uh, Zet'mani, this is my older sister Lyrania and her dead fiancé, Mikael."

"Well, yeah, sure, nice to meet you Zetani. Let's go to the kitchen, okay Lalia?" Lyrania walked past the befuddled Troll, her steps brisk. "Did Areus also tell you to invite him inside and tie a dinosaur to your mailbox?" He heard her whisper as they disappeared in the kitchen.

"Well, no…"

Zet'mani finally let a breath out he didn't even know he was holding.

"Nice to meet you." Mikael grinned.

It was going to be a long trip, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I wrote this story a couple of years ago and stopped because well… I honestly don't like writing fanfiction. I just like reading it. But I got bored so here it is again. I had to rewrite everything from scratch since I lost my original documents, which is why the names are different. I'm assuming someone out there remembers the original. It's not likely though *cries*

This takes place in Wrath, if you couldn't tell.

I'm not intending for this to be a serious, deep, and meaningful story. It's just your generic romance because this kind of stuff is porn to me.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

Also, I'm totally going to possibly change the cover image one day... If I ever get around to making a nice looking one.

Also also, be on the lookout for a story I'll be posting called **Bones and Dust**. It's going to be a companion piece to this one, and it follows Mikael and Lyrania. You don't need to read that one to understand this one, nor do you need this story to get that one. They're separate, just have similar characters.

Also also also, please excuse any errors in spelling. I don't thoroughly proofread these.


End file.
